


Blinded

by rpdrshippinggoals



Category: Craquaria - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpdrshippinggoals/pseuds/rpdrshippinggoals
Summary: The 16 years old Brianna moved from Seattle and attended a new Highschool. At her first day she was mesmerized by Aquaria and decided to do anything just to get any attention from her.





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What’s up? I’ve finally finished my prompt I posted some days ago and to be honest, I’m glad it’s done and I’m quite satisfied with it. I also wanna give a shoutout to the brilliant, lovely and extremely talented EP04 for helping and motivating me. She’s one of my biggest inspirations and I’m so honored that she took the time to read my story and give me her opinion on it. Thank you so much!  
> I would love to get some feedback. Now, have fun reading “Blinded”.

It was Monday morning and Brianna was standing in front of her new school. She was surprisingly not nervous but not really exited either. It was Highschool, there was nothing exiting about that.  
With the help of a fellow student she found the office of the principal to receive her timetable, the list of the dress code, the number and code for her locker and her hallway pass. The first she did was making her way to the locker to sort the irrelevant material out. She took a look at her timetable and was exited that her first period was English.  
Unfortunately, her teacher was totally unqualified, so the most exiting part of the lesson was to get to know a girl named Blair. She was very friendly and optimistic. Brianna got invited to sit with her friends Monet and Dusty at lunch. She accepted the invitation and said her goodbye due to their different timetables. It was never a problem for Brianna to make friends very quickly.  
Her other lessons went by quickly and it was time for lunch. Brianna was practically starving so she went as fast as possible to the cafeteria. Apparently, Brianna arrived at the perfect day because on this days menu was pizza. After some minutes she found Blair sitting at one of the tables with two other girls, probably Monet and Dusty. She was was greeted by the three of them and began to eat her pizza. That was when she saw her. Long legs, which were emphasized by six inch stilettos, a short black leather skirt, an animal print blouse combined with black gloves, yellow sunglasses, perfect makeup, long, sleek, black hair and the most prettiest face she has ever seen. Brianna immediately knew that she was no good but she didn’t care. She wanted to get to know her and be her little … “Are you even listening to us?” Blair asked her with an amused expression and followed the direction of Brianna’s eyes. “Please don’t tell me that you hit on Aquaria.” Now Blair wasn’t amused but concerned. “What? No! Why would I? You said Aquaria is her name?” Brianna practically stumbles over her own words. “Yes, that girl you were staring at is Aquaria and next to her is her friend Vixen. No one really knows about them but I can tell you this: Don’t move too close to them, don’t talk to them and don’t stalk them. There have been several students that tried to be acknowledged by them and no one knows were they are now.” Monet warned Brianna and just like Blair, she looked very concerned. Brianna didn’t take that seriously and couldn’t imagine how bad things could get.  
It has been now several days and everyday her brain wasn’t focusing on the lessons. Her mind was occupied by the thought of Aquaria walking in the cafeteria, her legs and how bad she wanted to be in between these … “Brianna, could you please focus on the lesson and not look out the window? I’d really appreciate that.” Her teacher interrupted her own lesson to wake her up from her daydreams. Brianna quickly apologized and tried to focus on the lesson.  
Just like every other day Brianna followed Aquaria and Vixen unnoticeably to get some information about then on how to approach them in future. She quickly noticed that they took the same path everyday after class that led to an old and abandoned depository warehouse which seemed very suspicious to her. She carefully approached the old building and heard a gunshot. Brianna’s heart skipped a beat and her face became pale. “That can’t be. There’s no way of Aquaria and Vixen triggering that shot. No one must have died, right?” she whispered to herself and suddenly felt the presence of a man right next to her, a gun pointed at her temple.  
She must have blacked out because she can’t remember what happened after she got caught. She slowly opened her eyes and no other than Aquaria was standing in front of her. Her presence was threatening. She looked at Brianna with these icy blue eyes and sent a shiver down her spine. “What are you doing here?” Aquaria’s voice was cold and direct. Brianna didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t just say: “I followed you because I think you’re hot and want get to know you.” so she just answered with: “I went out for a walk and found this building here. I have no idea where I am because I’ve just moved here from Seattle and …” she was interrupted by Vixen. “We don’t want to know your life story. Why have you been hiding behind some trees right in front of that building?” Vixen’s stare was nearly as threatening as Aquaria’s. “I heard a gunshot and wanted to know what happened, maybe even help that person if possible.” she answered truthfully after taking a deep breath.  
Brianna was so scared of what was about to come. She should have taken Monet’s warning seriously but no, she was too stubborn. That was the consequence of her not listening to her. “What are you gonna do with me now?” Brianna’s voice was quiet and you could hear how intimidated she was. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna kill you, at least not for now. You’re going to work for us and follow our direction. If you are not going to obey you will be punished and trust me, you definitely don’t want that.” Aquaria threatened her. All Brianna could do was to nod timidly and look to the ground. She was so scared on what was about to come.  
The next couple of days weren’t that easy for Brianna. She received new assignments every other day that were put into her locker. These assignments varied from stealing money, over blackmailing to actually trick former customers of the two girls that haven’t paid for their drugs or weapons to allure them to a private place so that Aquaria, as Sabatina, could punish them for their actions. Brianna was amazed by how professional, strategic and cautious Aquaria was. That nickname, her completely different appearance and the value she placed on details. It really confused how turned on she was by her. Maybe it was her dominance and her beauty that she was mesmerized by since day one. But Brianna knew that her attraction was only one sided. Still, she did anything for her, wanted to impress her on how well she obeyed, just to get any appreciation from her but she was met with more work. That did not disappoint Brianna, on the contrary, it spurred her on even more.  
After her first period of the day, she went to her locker and found a new note. “New task for you. You have to get the diamond accessories from Mrs. Steward, your Englisch teacher. I know you hate her so it won’t be a problem. You don’t need to know the reason. Put the diamonds into my bag when I’ll cross your way in the hallway at your locker during lunch. ~S.A” The note was from Aquaria and Brianna was exited that is was from her and not from Vixen. Every time she saw her, her knees got a little weak and her heart skipped a beat. She worked for the two girls for two weeks now and her crush on Aquaria became more intense. Unfortunately, Aquaria didn’t care about Brianna so she decided to step up her game every time she saw her besides class. She wore six inch stilettos covered in rhinestones, a skimpy black dress with a back cutout, her blond hair teased and intense makeup with black lipstick.  
Just like Aquaria requested, Brianna stole the diamond accessories from Mrs. Steward and put it inside of Aquaria’s bag while she passed her. Aquaria didn’t even look at Brianna and she got frustrated. She knew it was necessary for the cover but she still wanted some admiration.  
School was out and Brianna made her final way to her locker to find another note, this time it was from Vixen. “Go to the little parking lot at the small grocery store. In the bushes is a black suitcase. Bring me that suitcase to the old depot. ~V.X” Brianna sighed and made her way back home to get dressed. She intensified her makeup, styled her hair by teasing it, put on that black skimpy dress and these rhinestoned stilettos. Before she made her way to pick up the suitcase, she took one last look in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. “She’s gonna love it so much.” she thought and walked out the door.  
When she arrived at the parking lot, she walked around and tried to spot the suitcase in the bushes. Brianna found something suspicious and walked towards it. She found a black suitcase with the initials “V.X”. She took it and made her way to the old depot.  
Apparently, Brianna made quite the impression on Aquaria and Vixen with her new look as she entered the abandoned depot and let the suitcase fall onto the ground. Aquaria and Vixen exchanged a look and nodded. Vixen walked towards Brianna, took the suitcase and walked outside the depot.  
“What are you trying to achieve, Brianna? Do you want to seduce me with your new look?” Aquaria asked her while walking towards Brianna with a deep voice. Before Brianna could answer, Aquaria was standing right in front of her and pushed her against the wall. “And if it would be true? What would you do to me?” Brianna’s voice was quit but provocative. Brianna got no response but Aquaria practically attacked her lips and her hands landed on Brianna’s round ass. “Then you achieved what you wanted. You also deserve that for being such a good girl.” She whispered into her ear which sent a shiver down her spine. “Am I really a good girl?” she grinned as she looked at Aquaria with a smirk on her face. Both of them knew that Brianna wasn’t really a good girl due to stealing, selling drugs and to allure costumers to a private place for Vixen or Aquaria to kill them. On the other side, Brianna was a good girl because she did anything for Aquaria and obeyed unconditionally. “Oh yes, you’re such a good girl to me. And because you are so good, I want to reward you for this. Move to the table behind me and lay down with your nice ass towards the ceiling.” Aquaria commanded. Without any hesitation Brianna did what was wanted. She secretly hoped she would get spanked and fucked by her with her long fingers and these nails on. Brianna didn’t know why but she was extremely attracted to girls with long, acrylic nails and wanted to get fucked with these on.  
Aquaria slowly walked towards her and lifted her skirt to reveal her perfect round ass, she subconsciously licked her lower lip.  
Aquaria slowly rubbed her ass and whispered in her ear how hot she is and she’s such a good girl girl for her. It turned Aquaria on even more that Brianna was only good for her and obeyed without any hesitation even though she committed crimes,tho’ it was a punishment for stalking her.  
“Please, spank me. I’d do anything for you.” Brianna begged. Of corse did Aquaria spank her right between her ass cheek and her thighs, Brianna’s sweet spot. A soft moan escaped her mouth, she begged for more and got more. Every spank got harder and more frequent. Aquaria spanked the shit out of her until Brianna said: “Fuck me, please. I’m so wet for you.” Aquaria didn’t waste time, pushed Brianna’s panties aside and inserted two fingers after she covered them with her spit. Here movements were quick and hard already at the beginning. Moans escaped Brianna’s mouth and she ground against her fingers. Brianna’s moans and the sound of her wet pussy were the most beautiful sounds Aquaria has ever heard. “I love your long pointy nails, it turns me on even more.” Brianna admitted while moaning brokenly and searched for something to hold on to because she was about to cum. “Aqua… I’m about to…” she couldn’t talk anymore, she was got off by the black haired beauty. “I know.” Aquaria pumper harder and then, Brianna came all over Aquaria’s fingers. She immediately put them into her mouth to taste her. “You taste so good, baby. Can’t wait to get more.” Aquaria whispered seductively into Brianna’s ear, which sent a shiver down her spine due to her hot breath and Brianna’s sensitive skin. “I’m positive that you’ll taste way better than I do. Let me eat you out like I’m starving, Aqua.” Her voice was drenched in lust and so was her stare. Aquaria was melting by the sight of that needy girl in front of her. “Prove it!” she demanded and within seconds Brianna got on her knees and licked her lips. She waited patiently for Aquaria to command her, she was such a sub and enjoyed ever single second of it. Aquaria sat on the table and demanded Brianna to take her panties off.  
Brianna was right, she was so good at eating pussy and her moaning turned Aquaria on even more. “You’re such a good girl to me and only me. Oh my god, you’re so good at it.” she loudly moaned as she felt Brianna pushing two fingers inside her, fucking her like she’s never been fucked before. It got all too much for Aquaria to handle and she came on Brianna’s wonderful mouth. She couldn’t believe how good Brianna could make her cum. “You didn’t lie, you’re so good at this.” she admitted breathlessly while pulling her up to kiss her. “And you taste so good. Tell me when I can get more of it.”  
“In that envelope is some money, you deserve it for your good work, this is your first reward. The second one is you getting some more critical tasks to accomplish because you’re ready. You’ll get your new tasks on Monday in your locker.” With these words she left into another room. Brianna took that as the cue to leave.  
(Monday)  
She didn’t expect it but she found a new task from Aquaria right before her first period. She swallowed hard as she red the note over and over again. “I am ready for this? Does she really think that?” she thought and red the note again. “Your new task is a little more critical, as I already told you. You have to take someone out. I don’t care how you do it. Preferably without any weapons and zero evidence. On the backside of that note is a picture of him. You’ll find him at the playground behind the hostel for the homeless. Kill him as soon as possible. I’ll give you two days for it. Your reward will wait for you on Wednesday in the old depot if you accomplished it. A.S”  
The next day, Brianna wore the cutest and most innocent outfit she owned and made her way to that playground after class. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do but it didn’t matter because she did anything for Aquaria. She fell for her every single day a bit more. Her plan was simple: Act like she needed some help, playing dumb and follow him into the woods and kill him there. She could do this, “Don’t think about it too much, just do it.” she repeated to herself over and over again.  
“Excuse me, sir. I’m new here and I don’t know how to get back home. Can you show me the way to the new housing estate?” she asked timidly. His grin was disgusting but she had to go with it. “I can show but the quickest way is through the woods.” Brianna simply nodded and followed him. Just like she predicted, he was about to touch her. “Okay, now or never.” she thought, grabbed his jaw with one hand like she was about to kiss him and with her other hand his shoulder. Then she did it, he fell to the ground. She killed him by breaking his neck. In a weird way was she proud of herself and couldn’t wait for Aquaria to tell her. “She will be so proud of me.”  
(Wednesday)  
“I did it, I killed him yesterday.” she confessed to Aquaria. Her face lit up and her grin became wider. “I’m so proud you, baby. So well done. I knew you could do it.” she responded and tugged her into a hug. “Such a good girl, Brianna.” That made her heart flutter and blush a bit. “Take that, it’s your reward for your first major task.” She handed her another envelope. Last time she received 800$ for all of her prior tasks, now it was 1.500$ only for this one murder. Her immediate thought was, what kind of expensive designer fashion she could afford to impress her even more.  
(Two month later)  
Everything seemed to be going great. Accomplishing her tasks got easier, she exclusively wore designer clothing and she was finally dating the love of her life, secretly tho’. They couldn’t risk getting caught and loose their coverup. But they added some risks, not only by Brianna carrying her new and drastic outward appearance to school but by hooking up while skipping class with her girlfriend. Her reputation grew and so did her circle of friends. As already mentioned, everything seemed to be perfect, until one day during class, she and Aquaria attended together, the police arrived and entered their classroom. Both of their hearts skipped a beat and they knew what was about to happen. Someone must have spotted their murders and other crimes. Two of the police officers approached and handcuffed them. “Please, give me one last minute with her!” Aquaria screamed and tears fell down her cheek but the police officers didn’t care. “I love this girl!” Brianna was speechless as she heard these words and her eyes teared up. She used the moment of shook to free herself and ran towards her. She kisses her one last time with all of her love for her. “I love you too, baby.” she admitted before she got waltzed off. She looked back to their classmates, everyone was shocked and couldn’t believe what has happened.  
The girls got into different vehicles and got driven away. The last time they saw each other was in front of court but they couldn’t talk to each other nor kiss. After court they never saw each other again. 

The end.


End file.
